It is known that balloons may be inflated by pressurizing containers with air utilizing a pump and then releasing the pressurized air through a nozzle on the pump. To inflate the balloon, the balloon is placed on the nozzle of pump. The pressurized air in the container is then released through the nozzle on the pump to inflate the balloon. This basic operation of inflating balloons utilizing pumps connected to containers is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,395.
A problem, however, exists in that it is possible for a user to over-pressurize a container utilizing a pump. If over-pressurized, the pump may become damaged or the container itself may rupture or explode. As the balloon pumps are currently marketed and sold primarily to children, the explosion of the container raises safety consideration.
A need therefore exists for a balloon pump that includes a mechanism for releasing air when the container is over-pressurized to avoid damage to the pump.